Love Again?
by Monoculus-equals-Kanundrum
Summary: Remember the days, when Zack and Max played basketball, were best friends. They loved each other. Well, now Zack and Max are older. They just graduated college. Max has a fiance, and Zack is working at the local Burger King. Sequel made: Obvious Heart!
1. So, We Meet Again

_A/N- Hi, peoples! I'm here with a new Suite Life story, since I told AntiPreppyGirl she could take my story, She's Mine!. And guess what! This is my first story where I am writing the story before I publish it!!! YAY!!! So, here I am! Enjoy this story, and please REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Extreme sadness. **_

* * *

Love Again?

Chapter 1

So, We Meet Again

"What will be your order?" Zack was used to the "Welcome to Burger King! How may I help you?" But, lately, he's been out of it. Something was bugging him; making him give out less effort and energy toward his job. Of course, it wasn't his dream job, and he wasn't exactly living the "dream" life.

Zack looked out the automatic window, and saw a shiny red Lamborghini. _Wow, that bitch is freaking rich as hell! _

"Uhh… I'll have two Jr. Whoppers." The expensive foreign Italian car pulled up to the window. She, at least Zack thought it was a she, lowered her window, until it was fully opened. There was a familiar face. Zack just stood there still, shocked. His mouth dropped. Zack saw her mouth drop, too. There was a long silence. They heard a horn honk, but they didn't care. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Zack?!" It took Zack a while to actually speak. _I really regret calling you a bitch, Max…_

"Max?!" Max scratched her neck. "Uhh…" Zack received her whoppers from another employee. Here are your um… Jr. Whoppers… Can I… um… have your…um… number?" Max sort of smiled. At least, it looked like a smile to Zack.

"Sure…" Max wrote it on a piece she tore from her paper bag, which held her lunch. "Here… Call me tonight?" Zack smiled.

"Sure…" The old friends waved each other good bye, as Max drove off. Zack continued his job, but a little happier.

* * *

When Zack got home, well… Home was different to him than most people. Zack was a "roommie" with a gay dude, in a not even two hundred square foot apartment. The worst thing yet, it was an one bedroom apartment, so he and his gay roommate, Tyler, had to share a bed. Zack hated it. Tyler tried for Zack to no longer be straight, and it was extremely obvious that Tyler wanted his kisses. Just the thought of any of that disgusted Zack. His job at Burger King only nearly paid the rent. No way could the pay check pay for a new apartment. Hell no.

Zack sighed. He hated his life. He popped a lit cigar in to his mouth. Just looking at the cigar made him feel sick inside. Zack knew he could've lived his life differently, and he completely rejected the huge mistakes and choices he made. It just killed him inside that he was always the one at parties that brought the illegal drugs. He was the person in middle and high school that was considered "cool" because he called his class mates bitches if they thought differently than him. If they didn't stick leeches on them selves during lunch. He had every damn right to regret it, but that didn't make these things better. Zack to quit smoking, but it was harder than those "under the influence" commercials. Like in one, it was a cartoon. This dude was smoking pot next to his dog. He said, "I don't feel good about smoking pot. If you do it with me, I'll feel better." The dog shook its head, and walked away. Then the dude said, "Wait! Come back!". Zack always wished he could be like that dog, making better choices than he did.

Zack sighed, and took his cheap old cell phone from his gray sweat shirt pocket. He also took out the piece of the paper bag that had Max's phone number on it. Zack dialed her number, looking back every once in a while to see if he dialed it correctly, and put his ear to his phone. He heard Max's voice, which sounded like it did earlier when she ordered her whoppers.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Max. It's Zack." He took out his cigar to speak. Max heard the cigar being put back in to his mouth when Zack stopped talking.

"Still in the habit, huh?" Zack immediately blushed and popped the cigar out of his mouth.

"Uh… Maybe…" Zack saw him self urging to reach for the cigar, and hated it. It made his feel even worse than he already did.

"Anyway, Zack. I have bad news… And I know you won't like it… But, it depends on how you still feel…" Zack was puzzled by this.

"How I feel about what?" Zack did not receive an answer from Max.

"I have a fiancé. His name is Jack. He and I are getting married in two months…" Zack felt his stomach explode with anger and with butterflies. _Wait, what's happening? Why do I feel this way? _He could feel sweat rushing down his blush red cheeks.

"Wow… That's great. I guess it's too late for me to get an invitation… I mean, only if you both want me there or something" Zack didn't want to sound pressuring, or like his rude ol' cheap self. Max smiled, which of course Zack didn't know because they were talking by phone.

"Sure, that would be great. I'll send you an extra, and I'll tell Jack. I think he'll like you…"

"Good. I'll a… well, I can't say when I'll see you again, Max…"

"Oh, right. Umm… how about tomorrow we could have lunch at Goldberg's Deli? But, uh… not as, like, a date or anything, right?" Zack felt his smile lower, though he wasn't so sure why.

"Right, but not as a date or anything…" Zach heard him self a little down. He was really puzzled by all that… He wasn't falling for his old crony, was he?!

"Wait, Max. Before you go, tell me how you could afford a Lamborghini?" Max chuckled a little.

"Well, unlike some people, I have a real job. I'm not the drive thru person at a fast food restaurant, hell no. I work for a big company, and I'm the boss's secretary. So, that's a pretty good pay."

"Oh, who's the boss, Max?"

"You'll be surprised, Zackikins!" Max said this referring to a child hood inside joke.

"Max, you know me. Just spill!" Zack hated it when people called him "Zackikins".

"Ok… It's your long lost twin, Cody…" Zack was a little shocked, but he kind of knew it. He expected it out of his good, humble brother Cody.

"Oh… Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Goldberg's, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Zack." There was a buzz in his ear indicating that Max hung up. Zack pressed a button, which turned off his cheap cell phone. Zack fell back onto his couch, and lied there for a while.

"See you tomorrow, Max."

* * *

_A/N- So, that was a good first chapter, right y'all? And I at least thought it was pretty long. And yes, if you haven't read the summary, this is going to be a Zax. Also, I don't know if Goldberg's Deli is a real place, I just made up a name. Sorry. And Cody is not Zack's long lost twin. Max was saying that as a joke! You are really freaking retarded if you didn't know that. REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTYFUL REVIEW BUTTON! YAY!_

Much love;;

Lili


	2. Lunch and Basketball

_A/N- Oh my God! This chapter is gonna be sooo long!!!! Seriously, my hand hurt when I wrote it. Anyway, enjoy this chappie! And this might turn out to be two shot, but review to tell me what you think I should do!

* * *

_

Love Again?

Chapter 2

Lunch and Basketball

Zack took the bus to the bus stop four blocks away from Goldberg's Deli to meet Max for lunch. Zack fortunately had the day off, so he had nothing to worry about his boss getting pissed at him, _again._ Max was driving her Lamborghini down the road to Goldberg's.

When Zack reached the deli, Max was already at a table, and ordering her drink. He quickly found their table and rushed to his seat, almost knocking down a food tray. "Sorry, dude!" Zack tried to not have all eyes on him. It was hard, though.

When Zack got to his table, Max looked a little embarrassed. _Damn bitch me… _Zack thought. He didn't want her to feel that way, but he was being him self; his rude, disgusting self. And that's what's so wonderful and charming about him.

"Sorry. So where are we?" Zack plunged into a hard wood seat across from Max. They were at a two person table.

"Uh… Zack, I was ordering, my drink. What would you like to drink, Zack?" He thought for a moment. "I'll have chocolate milk. Leave out the carton. And a cool Bud Light would be nice." Zack was sprawling on a small chair, but he was still sitting. Max secretly slapped her forehead. But, Zack still saw. Max looked even more embarrassed than before. He felt terrible. "Uh, leave out the milk. Just cross it out…" Max's face cleared a little. The name plate on the waitress said Emilee. (That's another way to spell 'Emily')

"Will that be all?" Emilee asked.

"Yes. That's all." Max answered quickly before Zack could say anything. Zack felt offended, but he knew that he shouldn't. Max was embarrassed by him. Who wouldn't?! He is just that kind of guy, but in a charming way, somehow.

"Ok. I'll be back shortly with your drinks." Emilee smiled and walked away. Zack eyed her. _Holy, crap… She's hot!!_ Zack and Max explored the menu for a while. Now it was Zack's turn to break the silence.

"So, how's Cody treatin' you?" Max looked up form her menu.

"Oh, fine. He pays me well, and I just give him messages he missed. I'm go a lot with him. He takes me with him on his major trips. I leave every week or so. But, I've never been gone for longer than five days. But, since the whole marriage thing, he's not taking me anywhere. Not until, like, three months!" Emilee came with the beer and water with lemon, which Max had ordered.

"Thanks. And I think we are ready to order." Max turned to Zack, who nodded, saying that he, too, was ready to order.

"Ok, What will y'all like today?" Emilee took out a pen and a notepad that had the restaurant's logo on its navy blue leather cover. Max was the first to speak.

"Uh… I'll have the house salad with ranch dressing on the side." She handed the waitress her menu and smiled.

"And I'll have two mini cheese burgers." Before handing Emilee the menu, he glanced over at Max to see if what he ordered was ok. Max did not show any embarrassment on her face, so Zack supposed it was ok. Now Zack handed Emilee the menu.

"Is that all?" It seemed like that was all Emilee would ever say.

"Yes, that's all."

"Ok, I'll be back with your food shortly." Emilee walked away slowly with the menus.

"Wow, Maxine, you're turning into quite the proper woman…" She chuckled a little, and blushed.

"Well, I still got game in me. It's just that Jack's whole family, including him self, is so… proper, and strict. I have to learn it, so I don't seem like a bitch slut in front of them. I don't want to embarrass Jack, and make bad impressions to his family. But, like I said, I still got game."

"So then Max, if you think you still got game, you want to go play some basketball after this crap?" Max smiled a little. Then it turned into a big smile, then laughs.

"Ok, freaking bitch, since you sound like I can beat you!" Max was really having fun now. Zack started to crack up.

"No, and I knew you could still cuss! And it seems like when you're away from your so called new family, you can still be yourself. The big game face bitch you are!" Max gently punched him in the arm.

"Thanks, it's always fun to be your self. And Jack may seem like a bastard, but he's pretty sweet, even though he seems completely opposite than me." Now Zack and Max both laughed. Their food came, and Max finished her small salad quickly, so she ordered a plate of French fries. She ate those quickly, too. Zack ate fast, too. Please! He's Zack! He would never eat properly, or ever notice that the sharp side of the knife wasn't pointing to the plate. Hell no.

They called for the check, and kept making each other laugh. It was like when they were younger again, best friends, and they didn't care how immature they were acting or looking. Now, for Max, this was the time to break free. She didn't have to hide her language; she didn't have to diet. It felt good for Max; just being her self.

* * *

Max and Zack drove in Max's Lamborghini to a park. Zack found a basketball hidden in her trunk, and he wandered why she was hiding it. _Wait, never mind. She has to hide herself from her so called new family. It seems wrong… Maybe he isn't the one for her…But maybe I am…_

Yes, Zack now understood his feelings for Max. He hoped she felt the same way.

"So, Max, you come here often?" Zack asked Max.

"Yeah… I tell Jack I'm going to the store, but really I'm shooting hoops, then I go to the store and buy one stupid thing that I really don't need." Zack was confused.

"But doesn't he get suspicious as to why you were gone so long? I mean, you just bought one damn thing!" Max shot a three pointer. "Nice one, Max."

"Thanks. And yes, Jack does get a little puzzled, but I tell him it's a girl thing." Zack shot a basket, but then Max got the rebound.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Zack stole the ball from Max. Then they began to keep stealing each other's balls, and they laughed so much. One time, Max was purposely traveling, so Zack hopped on her, and put his hands on hers to get the ball. They laughed, but then paused and looked down at each other. Zack and Max smiled, and Max blushed a little. Zack was elated. Max after a while ran to the hoop dribbling, and scored.

"Oh, you think you're so good, Max? You think you're good to beat this?!" Zack was teasing her, and then he tried his luck at a three pointer. He missed. Max started to crack up.

"Yeah, I think I'm so worse than you, crap head…" Now it was Max's turn to tease. Zack and Max sat down on the concrete floor for a while to catch their breath. Max checked her watch.

"Oh my God! I have to go, Zack! I'm so sorry!" Max got up quickly, but something stopped her. She turned around, and saw Zack's hand in hers. Max smiled, and drew her self closer. Finally, their noses were touching and they were giving each other Eskimo kisses. Max kept smiling and laughing, as Zack did, too. Finally Zack crashed his lips into hers. Her hands ran through his greasy blonde hair, and Zack put his hands on her waist. It took them a while to disconnect, but they both enjoyed it. Max frowned, though. Zack looked puzzled.

"What?" Zack asked. Max sighed.

"I can't… I can't do this to Jack. But… I'm sorry Zack…" Max ran away, leaving Zack there dumbfounded and let down.

* * *

_A/N- YAY! It's finally over!!! That took me forever to type, man! And I know this is going by fast,but there's a reason for that! I think there's one more chapter after this... :( So sad.. I mean, if I choose this not to be a two-shot. . PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PRESS THE PRETTYFUL REVIEW BUTTON, PLEASE!!!_

Much love;;

Lili


	3. A Happy Ending?

_A/N- Ok, this might not be as long as the other chapters, in fact it's quite short, but this really is the end to this story. It'll only be a three shot, if I am able to call it that. Enjoy the last chappie, and hopefully you great reviewers will like it:DDDD

* * *

Love Again?_

Chapter 3

A Happy Ending?

Zack recieved the wedding invatation two days after he and Max kissed. Looking back at it, he liked it, but he knew it was wrong. Her wedding was in a week. Zack sighed. He knew that Max and him could never be together. Zack decided he would go to the wedding, even it hurt him inside. It was his free pass to seeing Max again.

Zack dealt with the problem the wrong way, but to him it was the only way. He took it out on all the drugs he could find, and never planned to quit now. Hell no, he was too depressed.

The wedding day came, and Zack didn't bother to put on a tux or anything. He just put on slacks and a jacket. Casual enough for him, and he knew Max wouldn't like it, but that didn't really matter to him. Max could get pissed at him, or she could be elated, but either way that wasn't going to make her love him again.

The ceremony went by fast, and Jack and Max came out of the church to get into that 'Just Married' car. Zack could feel anger, and sadness, but he knew he shouldn't. Max just isn't the one for him. Right? **Right?!**

When the happy young couple passed Zack, Max made her husband stop. Max lifted a little smile across her face, and whispered in Zack's ear, "I hate the outfit, but I expected it out of you. Look, wait for me, and I'll wait for you, ok, bitch?" Zack had a huge smile across his face, and Max secretly kissed him. They both blushed at each other. The couple started to walk again, and Zack and Max eyed each other the entire time until Max and Jack hopped into the car. Shortly after they drove off, Zack nodded. "Yes, Max, I'll wait for you, only if you wait for me."

* * *

_-See! Told ya it would be short! I'm sorry if you think I should continue, but I like this story a lot. I like the ending the most. Tell me what you think. _

Much love;;

Lili


End file.
